


Idiots shouldn't own tasers

by DontTaserLoki-Thor (LittleAppleAngel)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Minor mention of Tony, Tasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAppleAngel/pseuds/DontTaserLoki-Thor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor uses a new weapon, instead of his trusty hammer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots shouldn't own tasers

“Thor!” Odin yelled, who was the mighty King and father of two troublesome Princes within the realms of Asgard. “How dare you injure your brother in this indecent manner? Apologise to him now, or you shall answer to your mother.” He continued to cry out, his voice carrying all over the realm, showing his strength and power.

He stood near the injured Loki, his face blotting red with anger with each quiet groans Loki emitted from the pain he was enduring. The family physician had just made a break through with Loki regarding his abandonment and low self-esteem issues, and Thor was blundering his way to undo all the hard work done to make Loki feel better- typical.

Loki though was unaware of his fuming father, as he remained on the floor of the Grand Hall in a crumpled heap, near the boots of the King. He seemed unable to return to his feet with the electrical shocks that were still coursing through him at random intervals and was just barely conscious. He didn’t seem to notice that the King was even there, or more likely was in too much a pain to actually care about the position he was in. Later on though, with several pints of mead coursing through him, he would of course, claim satisfaction over landing Thor and father in deep trouble. No one after all wanted mother to be upset, especially by them.

Indeed as Thor strolled back into the room, Loki continued to be a pitiful sight- worse than when the Hulk had seized hold of him and had then whacked him on the floor repeatedly. However Thor seemed unaware of the trouble he was in, despite the rather rude gesture Loki managed to give before passing out. But, in all honesty Loki being rude was rather normal to Thor, if his brother had hug him it would have made Thor more scared. As, after all, the sorcerer would have had to have been very powerful to incapacitate his brother, or very stupid and Thor would be sad to let the villain suffer the wrath of Loki. Lady Sif had learnt the hard way after insulting Loki’s mother’s day present with her hair being the main casualty.

So it was a great shock to Thor when his father merciless wrath turned towards him, with a fury unseen since his last stay on Midgardian.

“Father, what is the matter you have sought me for? Are the kitchen’s complaining once more? Or has Loki misbehaved?” Thor questioned, as his eyes searched Loki for a form of deception or trickery though he remained still. The sparks of electricity were now gone but there instead, was the smell of burning fabric and hair.

“Thor, I have called you, for you to answer to your horrid treatment of your brother.” Odin roared.

“But father,” Thor protested “he called into question the virtue of my sweet Jane. I only used the midgardian weapon to cease his tongue.”

“What midgardian weapon? How could a midgardian do this, this to my son?” Odin boomed, gesturing to Loki, who was now slowly starting to wake up (Gods were rather hard to keep down for long). Well, he was awake if his fingers, which had started twitching, were an indication. 

“Indeed. It is a most wondrous invention is it not? My lady’s maid Darcy gifted it to me herself, she called it a Taser.” Thor boomed gleefully to his father, after reaching into his pockets to pull out the black rectangular box which crackled with vicious intent. It still held an electrical charge despite its last use. 

Odin let the last of his anger fade away to unbridled curiosity as it took the tiny invention in hand. It didn’t even look harmful, how could this have even done more than mildly tickle Loki never mind leaving him physically unable to stand up. Maybe Loki was as delicate as his wife keep telling him, hmm… must be due to his frost giant heritage. 

However before his father could return to the matter at hand of the torment Loki had endured, and assigning the appropriate punishment to Thor, Thor grabs his father’s hand holding the weapon. The events soon occurred faster than possible. With his mighty strength over powering Odin’s, Thor’s tight grip swings the powered Taser back onto Loki, causing him to once more convulse into tiny spasms. The pain renders Loki unable to move. His nerves fry with an electrical charge stronger than it should, for Thor’s abilities over lightening unknowingly moved freely through the device into Loki’s spine.

As this scene was occurring and before Odin could even pull his hand back and away from the now near lethal weapon and deny involvement; his wife, Frigga entered the Hall. The loud yell only ten minutes ago had left her curious to what her eldest had done to cause his father’s anger. It was her horrified gasp that made Thor and Odin turn to look at her and realised the situation they were caught in, though only Odin had the sense to be afraid. With a strength which indicated where Thor got his strength, Frigga pull hard onto their ears, jerking them back away from Loki and they both let the Taser drop to the polished floor. Loki had only been Tasered for ten more seconds.

Still the smell of burnt hair burned stronger than it had previously, with an added smell of charred flesh. Loki lay supine on the floor blissfully knocked out while his mother thundered to punish the idiots who had hurt her baby boy.

“Greetings mother, I was just showing father a new wea-“Thor started to say just as his father also began to speak.  
“Darling, please it’s not-“Odin cried, but Frigga would hear none of it.

“Not what? Hmm? Not that bad, why, is it because it’s Loki? He is OUR SON YOU INCOMPETANT FOOL! Not an asgardian enemy so why were you boys playing with weapons and on him!? This is why the therapist said Loki felt unloved. You have a father and son bonding moment with Thor and you deliberately hurt Loki. Only this time you idiots make the pain physical as well as emotional.” She screamed fists flying at her husband’s chest as a way to vent her anger. She stopped though soon after, to compose herself like a queen ought to be like at all times. Smoothing her fine green dress from a stray wrinkle an idea begins to develop in her mind. 

“Both of you are banished for what you have done to my child! I don’t want to see your faces here again until you have both learnt some morals or at least have some common sense not to HURT PEOPLE FOR FUN! OUT!” she ranted.  
With an impressive display of her magic Frigga then started to expelled both her first born and husband out of Asgard and onto the Midgard, to suffer until she saw fit to bring them back which most likely be when Loki was once again well. Her threaten behaviour made it clear at what would happen if they choose to return too early. They meekly allowed her to continue to banish them to Midgard. In the blink of an eye both of them were gone as the spell falling from Frigga’s lips ended, leaving her and Loki remaining in the Hall. She then started to use her magic to help aid Loki’s natural healing; he would need it to recover.

Elsewhere two strangely dressed men landed in the middle of rush hour traffic outside a familiar tower with the letter A. The eldest of the two turn to survey the surroundings only to look confused at the neon signs and fast paced metal horses running headlong into them and other horses. The other simply smiled and gestured towards the grand tower.

“Father, come! We shall seek hospitality from my friend, Lord Stark, a mighty warrior here on Midgard and feast till the morn!”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing, so please let me know what you thought of it! :)


End file.
